Book One: Dovahkiin
by Zanzetkuken the Great
Summary: I have seen most of the other Elder Scrolls and Inheritance Cycle crossovers where the Dragonborn arrives at a point where Eragon has been set in his personality for a fair deal of time. What if the Dovahkiin showed up earlier? Currently rated T due to language and combat. Rating is subject to change depending upon later content/reviews telling me I should bring up the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I'm making a new story. This one. Hopefully you enjoy it. If you don't, I can't change your opinion, but I'm glad you at least gave it a chance. At least, I hope you gave it a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I do. This applies for all chapters in this story.**

* * *

Bandits dragged two beings through the dwemer ruins they had claimed as their own. The first, a male imperial with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. The other, a female Nord with silver blond hair and light green eyes. The Imperial observed the ruins as the Nord gave glares of anger towards the bandits. His search made him see that, when it concerned areas around machinery, the place was meticulously clean. _Odd. I wonder what they are using the machines for? _ The Imperial thought to himself. He was unable to delve too far into his thoughts, since they were soon brought before the Bandit Chief.

"My people say that you had an abnormal level of wealth for being farmers. Care to tell me why that is?" the Chieftain asked.

Both the Imperial and the Nord remained silent, by an unspoken agreement. The Chieftain noticed this and continued speaking. "Also, when they told me of some of the items that were displayed, I recognized the descriptions of Deadric Artifacts. Why was it that you had those?"

Both remained still silent, so the Chieftain returned to speaking, "There were a couple things that were displayed...prominently." The Chief gestured to the armor and weapons that were brought in. "Did you use these? Were they an inheritance?"

Their continued silence finally got to the Chieftain. "Your silence does not help me at all. I would sincerely like to know what I could sell you for, or if I can sell you at all."

Mild shock flared through their eyes, before their neutral expressions changed to those of odd satisfaction. "She can explain with three words," the Imperial said.

Mildly disturbed at the expressions, the Chieftain turned towards the Nord, and asked, "and what would those words be?"

In the last few seconds of life, the Chieftain realized how great of a mistake had been made when the words, "Fus...Ro Dah!" were shouted by the Nordic female.

* * *

Svana rushed after the final bandit. She had left Teo when he was nearly finished charging Fire Storm, so the rest had been killed by the blast that she had managed to dodge out of. This last one had seemed to notice the charge and bolted, unlike the rest of his companions. Either he knew the spell, or was a coward around mages. Either way, she had to chase him down. She leapt and made a swing, aiming for the neck, but the bandit chose that instant to dive into a side room. Svana's dragonscale boots skidded along the ground for a second, before she also charged into the room.

Inside was a mass of machinery. Two centurions lied partially disassembled along the ground, some parts more expertly done than others, indicating that they had been killed by an adventurer and then left, the bandits having started to take apart the scrap for sale. High above them was a spherical construct, similar to the one within Blackreach. This projected an image of a landmass into a seven meter wide by twenty meter deep borehole covered in machinery with a platform that rose up into its center before entering it, heading straight to the back, at the far end of the room. Svana did not recognize the landmass, but chose not to study it for long, as she rushed the bandit that was activating a set of buttons. A huge release of steam occurred as the bandit blocked Svana's strike with her Chillrend. A shockwave erupted from the direction of the borehole, causing Svana to be thrown back. The bandit did not take the opportunity to attack, instead rushing for a vortex that had been created within the Borehole.

A knife flew through the doorway and struck the bandit in the thigh as Svana stood up and grabbed Chillrend. She rushed and stabbed the Bandit through the back, impaling the heart. The flesh around the wound froze, splintering when she pulled out Chillrend, the bandit falling to the ground dead. The knife was telekinetically pulled back out of the flesh, dragged through the air to Teo, who was standing in the doorway twirling his other knife in the air with telekinesis, before returning both to their sheaths on either side of his hips as he entered the room. "Good thing I showed up," Teo said. "That one was about to get away from you."

"Bite me," Svana replied.

"Wouldn't do any good. I'm not a vampire anymore and you gave up your werewolf form."

Svana glared at the Imperial mage. "Fuck you."

"You offering?"

"Damn you to Oblivion."

"Which plane?"

Svana decided to change the line of thought. It could only get worse for her from there. Besides, the vortex seemed to becoming..."do you think that is supposed to be happening?" she asked.

Teo looked at the vortex. "I don't think so..." he replied. The former binding to the walls of the borehole was becoming less stable. It was flaring outwards off of the edge, destroying segments of the access bridge.

The door to the entrance sealed, a recorded alert blaring from somewhere. Teo blanched at what was said. "What is it?" Svana asked.

"It's an Ehlnofex warning."

"Warning of what?"

"All you need to know is: brace for impact."

As he said the words, the vortex shot out of the bore and filled the entirety of the room, dragging them to an unknown location...

* * *

With shaking fingers, Eragon closed Brom's eyes and stood. Saphira raised her head behind him and roared mournfully at the sky, keening her lamentation. Tears rolled down Eragon's cheeks as a sense of horrible loss bled through him. Haltingly, he said, "We have to bury him."

"We might be seen," warned Murtagh.

"I don't care!"

Murtagh hesitated, then bore Broms's body out of the cave, along with his sword and staff. Saphira followed them. "To the top," Eragon said thickly, indicating the crown out of the sandstone hill.

"We can't dig a grave out of stone," objected Murtagh.

"I can do it."

Eragon climbed onto the smooth hilltop, struggling because of his ribs. There, Murtagh lay Brom on the stone.

Eragon wiped his eyes and fixed his gaze on the sandstone. Gesturing with his hand, he said, "Moi stenr!" The stone rippled, flowing like water and forming a body-length depression in the hilltop. Molding the sandstone like wet clay, he raised waist-high walls around it. They laid Brom inside the unfinished sandsone vault with his staff and sword. Stepping back, Eragon again shaped the stone with magic. It joined over Brom's motionless face and flowed upward into a tall faceted spire. As a final tribute, Eragon set runes into the stone.

_Here Lies Brom_

_Who was a Dragon Rider_

_And like a father_

_To me._

_May his name live on in glory._

Then he bowed his head and mourned freely. He stood like a living statue until evening, when the light began to fade from the land. It was at this time that a burst of energy came from the cave, followed by a sound. Eragon rushed back to the cave and saw a massive vortex covering the back wall.

"What is this thing?" he shouted to Murtagh as he grabbed Zarroc.

"How should I know?" Muragh shouted back. "This is something as new to me as it is to you!"

All three prepared for the worst, Murtagh nervously glancing out at the wastelands occasionally. After a minute, voices began to be heard through the vortex. They were faint at first, but they soon came into a range that allowed them to be deciphered.

"-ook out for the burst! Woah that centurion was just obliterated! You would think they would have made the metal better!" A male voice was heard shouting.

"Stop admiring the carnage and dodge!" A female voice replied.

"Woah! Hey, I think I see the exit!" The same male voice shouted back.

"Looks like Father got us through!"

"Please, it was the luck of Nocturnal and the magic of Magnus!"

"No it wasn't!"

"I gave Chillrend as a gift to you and both had a hand in getting that, want me to take the gift back?" said the male as he arrived through the vortex, robes flowing around him as he landed, his boots skidding along the ground.

"Fuck you," the female said as she also arrived, landing in a roll that ended with her up on her feet.

"You offering?" the male replied with a smirk, which was greeted with the female making a offensive gesture.

'_Eragon..._' came the mental growl of Saphira.

'_What's wrong, Saphira?' _Eragon mentally replied.

'_Their clothing and armor is made from the scales and bones of dragons._'

'What.'

'_The scales appear to be vastly different from my own, but they are those of a dragon._'_  
_

"Murtagh," Eragon whispered to his companion.

"What?" Murtagh whispered back.

"How much do you know about the nobility?"

"Why?"

"Do any of them possess armor and clothing of the scale and bones of dragons?"

A surge of shock rushed through Murtagh for a couple seconds, as if reliving a memory, before he focused his thoughts. After a few seconds, he replied, "Only person that would possess anything like that is Galbatorix."

"Who are you?" Eragon shouted in their direction, his grip tightening on his weapon and preparing to use magic.

"Me or the bitch?" the male replied before he took a heavy punch to the gut. He kept a smirk for a second before collapsing onto his back.

The female then knelt down and whispered something to him that made him smirk and reply with something that made the other punch his shoulder.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, her own grip slightly shifting.

"Why do you have things made of dragon scales and bones?"

"It is extremely old." she replied. Eragon could have sworn that he heard the other laugh for a couple seconds, before being kicked.

"From Galbatorix's rebellion or the Elf and Dragon war?"

"The Dragon war."

"How could that have lasted for so long?"

"Magic."

"Why was it not found by Galbatorix and the Foresworn?"

After a couple seconds, she replied, "Never being used and magic."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because she isn't too good with lying," the male said, standing up off the ground. "Armor is fourteen, _maybe_ fifteen, years old. Considering how the dragon standing behind you is only snarling at us, there are only three possibilities I can see. One, you worship it, but that couldn't be true since it did not speak first. Two, it is subservient to you, but that could not be true as dragons are a proud race who would rather die than capitulate unless under force of mind control, as the two of us have seen on many occasions. Three, you and the dragon are friends, which would mean that the dragons here are less than hostile. The way you spoke when referencing the rebellion and war leads me to believe that those events were outliers to the standard relations of dragons. How right am I?"

After a stunned silence, he continued, "By your silence, I believe that means that I was at least close to the truth, or at least as close as you know as the truth. Where we come from, Dragons were a race that wanted to enslave the races of men and mer for a second time, after they had been forced out of power long ago by a great war that sealed their leader away. When their leader came back some few thousand years later, they tried to reassert their dominion. This one..." He paused pointing to the female. "Fought and killed their leader. Oh, and I should mention, she had gotten to him in such a way that, by beating him, she basically became the Queen of Dragons. I'm Teo, she's Svana, and I'm thinking we get out of here before someone decides to come here and find out what just happened, since I am certain that a lot of energy and some sound had gone off when the vortex opened."

"He's right to think that," said Murtagh, who had turned to look outside the cave. "There's a force coming from the direction of Dras Leona."

"Which direction is that?" the male, Teo, asked.

"Northwest."

"We'll head east about ten miles, the head northeast for three. We'll answer your questions there, and you can answer ours." When Eragon tried to speak, Teo cut him off, "I'm thinking you probably want to get out of here more than us, so just go with it."

* * *

In silence, they all left, Svana and Teo borrowing Eragon and Brom's horses with Eragon riding on Saphira. The soldiers were still a distance off, but they hurried on their journey along the path Teo had blindly laid out for them. Fortunately, though it was blindly laid out, they did not encounter anyone or anything on their journey. Teo mentally thanked Nocturnal for that fact.

* * *

**So, how much did I screw up and should I actually continue this? I want to actually have feedback with an answer to whether I should continue before I continue. I'm not asking for much, just one person to leave a review. I really want people's opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses:**

**Quintain, Apprentice of Alduin: Fixed the misspelling.**

**EldarHunter: It depends upon various factors. Early decisions that are made by Eragon will still be the same, as his character hasn't been changed yet, and events outside of the control of characters will still occur (ex. Battle under Farthen Dur). Later on, once Eragon's character has changed and the events outside of control have passed, it's going to be 2 things that write the story. First is how characters would react. Second is Angela's prophecy, and possibly that one dream. Might take in suggestions I like from reviews, if I can get permission from the person who came up with the idea.**

* * *

Teo, Svana, and Dark and Brooding arrived at the location Teo had detailed the directions to. As Red Sword and Silent Blue landed, Teo mentally gave a prayer of thanks to Nocturnal that the location was a clearing in a forest. If necessary, he and Svana would be able to disappear quickly.

Teo then addressed the cave people. "While I most certainly can keep referring to you by the nicknames I have given you, the lady would probably prefer to know you by your actual names. So, what are they?"

"...nicknames?" asked Red Sword.

"Yes, Red Sword. Now are you, Dark and Broody, and Silent Blue going to give us your names?"

Red Sword turned to Silent Blue and appeared to have a mental conversation. It lasted just long enough that Teo began to suspect that it actually was one, when Red Sword started to speak. "My name is Ber-"

Teo cut off Red Sword. "No its not. I can already see fourteen signs that you are uncomfortable with that name. Maybe one or two would make sense, since you apparently don't trust us, but having fourteen? You are most certainly lying."

"You could be a spy," Red Sword said with suspicion.

"And you just confirmed my suspicions. Anyway, why would a spy tell someone their actual name?"

"How do I know that was your actual name? I have not heard of any like it before."

Teo responded with a sarcastic tone. "It's almost as if we came from a far off area through a magical gateway. Too bad that didn't actually happen, right? Oh, wait, it did."

Red Sword fell into a dumbfounded silence, which made Teo continue. "Now are you going to tell us your actual names, or not?"

Red Sword went back to his conversation with Silent Blue, so Teo decided to turn to Broody. "Since I'm apparently getting nowhere with him, what's yours?"

After a few moments of hesitation, Broody replied with, "my name is Murtagh."

"Was that so hard?" Teo rhetorically asked, before tuning to the slightly shocked Red Sword. "Now are you going to tell me yours, or are we just going to have to continue the little song and dance?"

As Red Sword remained silent for a few seconds beyond Teo's patience, he turned to Silent Blue. "Are you going to tell me yours?"

He felt another presence beginning to show up in the corner of his mind a few seconds after Silent Blue had looked at Red Sword, who gave off a shocked expression. Teo had his mental defenses rise quickly, and he reached for his daggers as Svana reached for her sword, both looking in every direction. "Alright, who's trying to get in my mind?" they said simultaneously.

Silent Blue and Red Sword looked at each other for a couple seconds, then Red Sword said in confusion, gesturing to the dragon, "She was."

Out of the corner of his eye, Teo saw Svana raise her eyebrow slightly for a couple seconds. Teo lowered his defenses to the point that he could hear the dragon, and decided to let Svana speak, as she knew the language better than he did. "Zu'u los krosis, Dovah. Zu'u lost zent hi wah hind wah zulvoth naal lor. Fahvos dreh hi unad wah nuft lor sinon do tinvaak?"

The dragon looked as quizzical as a dragon could look, confusing Teo. "Do you recognize it?" Red Sword Guy asked Silent Blue.

'_No, but it seems to resonate deep within for some reason,_' the presence in Teo's mind stated, shocking both him and Svana.

Svana recovered faster, and began to laugh. "Ful, Losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name Dovah," she said, partially laughing the whole way through. "Words that were once said to me so, so long ago. How ironic that I come across a Dovah who does not know the language." She was lost in thought for a few seconds. "What do you call yourself then, if you do not know your kind's language?"

_'The name I take for myself, as you so put it, is Saphira.'_ The dragon, Saphira responded mentally.

"Where are others of your kind?"

_'Do you ask so that you may kill them after I reveal the information?'_ Saphira responded, with anger. _'I know that the armor you wear is made of the scales of dragons!'_

Teo saw anger rise in Svana, before resignation took over. She said, "At one point, when I was younger, that may have been true, but two things changed me from doing that. First was when my teacher, Paartharnax had been slain by an order of dragonslayers after I had refused their request to kill him." Svana paused for a second, and Teo noticed tears begining to rise as she recalled the event. He placed his arm on her shoulder to give a mild comfort to her, which she accepted. She then continued, "After that point, only those who attacked me were the ones I fought. But once I had met..._him..._" her voice rose in anger at the mention of Miraak, and Teo took over. "Through events that occurred due a Deadric Lord, she met the one who could be considered the first of her kind. One who had given into bloodlust. In one fight, he had taken down a great deal of dragons at once, and, as she told me after it had occurred, had claimed souls of dragons as his to heal himself in their battle."

"What do you mean by 'her kind'?" asked Murtagh.

"Dragonborn." Teo said, to their confusion. He continued, pointing to Red Sword, "Tell me his name, and I might explain further."

Red Sword replied, "My name is Eragon."

Teo slightly leaned towards him and said, "Now was that so hard?" As the boy began to speak, Teo cut him off, "Don't answer that, it was rhetorical."

"That's not what I was going to say," Eragon responded. "I was going to ask what you meant by Dragonborn."

"Ah."

Svana cut him off and said, "A dragonborn is a mortal born with the soul of a Dovah, or dragon if you want it in this language."

"How is such a thing possible?" Murtagh and Eragon asked near simultaneously, to Teo's amusement.

"We'll answer that when you answer our next question," Teo said. "Where are we? And no, I don't mean just our location. I want to know the history, political climate, and the such."

"Why would..." Eragon began.

"Because of the possibly interdimensional gateway?"

Eragon appeared to mentally kick himself, apparently having forgotten that. Granted, he himself would likely the same reaction if someone asked him about those details of Tamriel. Or maybe, might not. He _had_ met the several thousand year old Serana, after all, and had to explain what had passed in the time she was locked in there.

Eragon began to explain what Teo asked for. Occasionally having interruptions by Saphira and Murtagh to correct some points. Interestingly, while the former had mostly the same story as the boy, the latter had, at some times, a vastly different understanding. At some points, the two almost came to blows when discussing Galbatorix's rebellion and the Varden. As if they had each learned their history by people who were on opposite sides of the conflict. As Murtagh gave an account more in line with someone who was in grudging favor towards the rebellion, and against the Varden, Teo concluded that he was likely a disgraced son of a nobleman, or someone who had grown disgusted with the way his father was treating him and left. Maybe both.

As for the others, they both appeared to be within a Dragon-Rider bond, as the boy had described the riders as having, as the level of variance was low when there was one, more as if correcting memory. Both also carried an air of sadness with them. Must've lost the person that had taught them about most of these things. With how much more angered he appeared to get at the times they almost came to blows, it appears that he believed what that mentor said utterly, or had witnessed something that set him against the Empire before the mentor showed up and fanned the fires. Either way, might want to get him to a point where he doesn't latch onto the first thing he hears and believe in it utterly. Probably need to hold off on teaching him any magic he, Teo, knew.

When they finished explaining, Eragon asked, "I've explained what you wanted, but if you didn't know that, then were are you from?"

_Hmph. More perceptive than I thought, but less smart tha- _Teo thought until his thoughts switched gears. He heard movement. A glance at Svana had them both go back to back. "See anything?"

"Wha-" Eragon began to say.

"Wasn't talking to you." Teo snapped.

Teo heard Svana whisper the first word of Aura Whisper, before she said, "A unit is surrounding us."

As soon as she said that, slightly over three dozen soldiers entered the clearing. _Must not have been as easy an escape as expected. Either the Aedra let them notice us because of me, or the Deadra got them to notice us because of her. Either way..._

The apparent leader of the group began speaking towards Eragon, something about bringing him back to the King, who was visiting the city of Dras Leona. _ Alright then, decision time. We've only followed these people because it was more convenient so far. But now we have another option. Could with the empires forces. Larger force and more likely to be able to open a connection back to Tamriel. Or we could stick with this kid and maybe move down the path to those 'Varden' people or that 'Surda' nation. Would be less likely to get a connection back to Tamriel, and they are most likely smaller, though I could wind up being surprised..._

Teo whispered to Svana, "Easy or Hard?"

Svana whispered back with a smirk, "Fun."

Teo smirked and replied, "There are times I forget why we got married. This is not one of them." He looked over at the leader of the soldiers. "_Hey leader guy is that a knife heading for your face?_" he rapidly shouted as he telekinetically launched one of his knives towards the soldier. The Leader turned just as it came in range, causing the dagger to strike him directly in the eye, killing him on the spot. Teo pulled the knife back as one of the soldiers charged him, using the knife in his offhand to block the blade. While he blocked, Svana took the opportunity and stabbed the soldier through the neck with Chillrend.

The rest of the soldiers, Eragon, and Saphira snapped out of the daze they were in a second later.. Murtagh had begun to move near as soon as the leader had been killed, and had shot another of the soldiers in the shoulder. Teo remarked on the situation. "Outnumbered near seven to one and surrounded. I feel sorry for them."

* * *

**So that's the second chapter. How badly did I screw up? Also, who's perspective do you want for the next chapter?**

**Untranslated Dragon Translated. I do not claim accuracy, as I used one online translator from...somewhere. I forget where right now:**

**"Zu'u los krosis, Dovah. Zu'u lost zent hi wah hind wah zulvoth naal lor. Fahvos dreh hi unad wah nuft lor sinon do tinvaak?": "I am sorry, Dragon. I was not expecting you to wish to communicate by thought. Why do you choose to use thought instead of speech?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this took longer than I would have hoped. Oh well, college makes fools of us all.**

**The Saphira POV will show up within the next chapter or so. Probably should have worded it as "What other points of view would you like to see in this story?" Oh well, hindsight is nearly 20/20.**

**Anyway, disclaimer stuff: I own only what is of my own creation.**

* * *

Svana brought her sword down, cleaving an arm off of the soldier, before flipping her blade around and stabbing back to kill the soldier that snuck up behind her. She twirled her sword into the normal position and cleaved the head off of the first soldier. "Five!" she shouted over to Teo.

"Six!" he shouted back.

Svana noticed Murtagh and Eragon working as a unit, Murtagh firing arrows to disable, with Eragon finishing them off. As she engaged the next soldier, she noted that she didn't see Saphir-

Her line of thought as she slew the soldier with a quick stab, as Saphira had announced where she was by performing a series of dives and slashes that took out a rather large group. Svana heard her mentally speak, '_seven_.'_  
_

Svana smirked at the remark. She saw a small group remaining. '_They asked what a Dovahkiin was, but I don't think that they fully understood. Might as well show them the power.'_

She smirked at Teo, who took a few steps back in understanding of what she was about to do, not wanting to be in the way. She turned to the group and shouted "Fus...Ro Dah!"

The wave of force launched forth and struck the group. Within an instant of impact, they all turned to a fine mist, armor shredded. She saw all the other soldiers were dead, and turned to group. She noticed the amazement upon the faces of Eragon and Murtagh. After Saphira landed, they were shaken out of it, but Svana did notice a similar expression on the dragon's face. She looked at Teo, "that makes twelve, how many did you have?"

"Nine," Teo replied. "Though I could have killed off enough of them to tip the balance in my favor."

"Yes," Svana replied. "But you would have lost your knife. And isn't that the prototype of your recharge enchantment? By the way, did Chaos go off at all during that whole bout?"

"It did. Was thrice as rare as how often it should have been, though."

"Hmph. Interesting."

"What was that?" one of the others said.

Svana turned to the source and determined it to be Eragon. She heard Teo reply, "It's called a conversation. Haven't you ever heard of one?"

Svana suppressed a laugh, as Eragon stammered, "No that's not..."

"Oh, so you haven't heard of what a conversation is? Well, it's this thing where-"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I was asking about the spell she cast."

"The Thuum?" Svana asked.

"If that is what you refer to what that power was."

"It is not what I call it, it is what it is called."

"What is the Thuum?"

"A power granted by the Divines to tap into the magic of Dragons by speaking their language, if you are Dovahkiin." Svana left out that anyone could really learn how to use the Thuum with training. That is information that should be saved for later. She noticed Teo got the hint to restrict his magic use.

"Dragon Magic? You have access to the magic of dragons?"

"Repetition being ignored, yes. Do you not remember I have the soul of a dragon?"

"How?"

"I am Dovahkiin."

"How?"

"I'm going to cut you off there," Teo said. "I can only see this going in an endless cycle that would wind up with utter chaos resulting." Eragon appeared to be about to move to speak, but silenced himself under Teo's glare. "Now that we have pretty much completely cast our lot with you, I would really like to know what your planned course of action is."

Eragon appeared to be unwilling to disclose the information, but divulged, "We are heading north to Gilead-"

"Alright then," Svana and Teo said near simultaneously interrupting, both getting onto the horses they rode into the clearing. As she noticed neither of them had moved, she asked, "What are you waiting for, we're burning moonlight."

"You don't want any more information?" Eragon asked, confused.

"All we needed to know was the direction we were heading for the ten mile rule," Svana replied.

"Ten mile rule?"

"You don't _know_ what the ten mile rule is?" Svana asked incredulously. "Did no one teach you the basics of adventuring?"

"We're just travelers-"

"And yet, you have a dragon ally and are combat trained," Teo said. "Yeah, 'Just a traveler' indeed. Have you never raided a vampire nest before?"

"No," Eragon replied to the stares of both Svana and Teo.

"Necromancer cult? Hall of undead?"

"Necromancers?" Eragon replied.

"Undead?" Murtagh replied.

"Bandit camp?"

"No..."

"Let me get this straight," Teo said. "You have a dragon and a good swordsmanship, yet you never raided a single encampment? What is wrong with you?"

"Don't answer that," Svana interrupted the about to speak Eragon, then redirecting her comment to the whole group. "After tonight, look for encampments. Listen for rumors in Inns. We're going to make the effort to at least make the attempt to change the world. Now let's get going already. We need to get ten miles north of this place so we can sleep without having to wake up and defend ourselves from another party of soldiers."

Teo and Svana then began riding off, Murtagh rapidly getting on his own horse to follow, and Eragon having gone up on Saphira.

* * *

**I was originally going to do something different with this chapter, but during the writing it didn't flow through as well. Meh.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Duesal Bladesinger****: I considered that everything that happened over the course of everything within Skyrim would result in Teo and Svana being able to take things, such as being dropped into another world, easier. This is due to Soverngarde, Soul Cairn, Apocrypha, Pelagius's mind, the Potema Quests, Eye of Magus, meeting Nocturnal, Barbas, and Sheogorath in person, as well as speaking to the other Deadra, taking on Alduin, and the myrad of other things you go through in Skyrim. Anything that would phase them would be in Alegeasia's culture, and considering how they have only talked to three people so far, there wouldn't be enough around to get them too badly.**

**On the side of Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh, the paths that were taken were in line with self-preservation. With soldiers in-bound, and being post-battle, it made sense to move. Also, the former two appeared, at least to me, more trusting at the current time of where the books were at. With the latter still being new to the group, he likely would have deferred judgement to those two so as not to push his luck. I could be wrong, but that is just how I see it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything I own is mine, and what I don't own isn't.**

* * *

Eragon woke up rolling down the hill that had formerly been next to their campsite. He flailed about and managed to stop himself about halfway down. He heard someone laughing, and, looking up, noticed that both Teo was at the top of the hill. When he looked down at the campsite, he only saw the Saphira, Svana, and the horses. He looked around for where Murtagh was, and saw that he had been rolled down the opposite side of the hill.

From his position, he watched as Murtagh gave Teo a shove. Teo went with the force, and made a controlled roll down a fair deal of the length of the hill. At the end of it, he rolled into a walk and continued down the rest of the hill. Eragon got up, and when Murtagh passed him, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"We only slept for three hours," Murtagh replied, tiredness evident.

This statement caused Eragon to realize just how tired he was. As they moved down the hill, Eragon saw that Saphira was still asleep. When he wandered into range to speak with Teo, he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"It's dawn," he replied, pointing to the sun that was only a half-hour above the horizon. "It's good practice to get up at dawn."

"We barely got any sleep," Murtagh cut in.

"You can sleep while you ride," Teo replied, disinterested. "Right now, Svana wants to spar with the two of you."

"With this level of sleep?"

"Perfect time to simulate having been through a long fight," Teo replied.

"Two-on-two?"

"No, I'm not going to be sparring."

"Is it going to be a three side fight?"

"No. Two-on-one."

"Who's going to be with Svana?"

Teo just looked at the two of them and smiled.

* * *

_Three battles within less than a day. I wonder if it is my birthday. Though if so, I wonder which one, when I was born, or when I was bound to the Sword. __Oh, hello. I am the soul bound to the weapon known as Chillrend to the common people. I will not be able to speak with you long as- Ah, nice blow Svana, would've sliced off an arm if it wasn't for the barrier._

_Anyway, I will not be able to speak with you for long, as Svana's sparring is having my attention diverted at the mean time. Perhaps there will be a later time when we can speak. For now, farewell._

* * *

Saphira noticed a high level of weariness flowing through her bond as she woke up. She looked around and saw the two newcomers waking the horses along with Murtagh and Eragon. She saw that the two moved slowly, as if greatly tired. She reached her mind out to Eragon, who fully connected with her when she got his attention in his sleep addled state.

'_I see you and Murtagh are close in skill_' she spoke to Eragon.

'_We..we didn't spar each other_,' Eragon replied slowly.

'_With who did you spar then? I can tell you have been through a fight._'

'_Svana..._'

'_She beat both of you? She must have a high level of endurance, then. Who fought her first?'__  
_

'_No one._' Eragon replied, embarrassed.

'_She fought you both at the same time, didn't she?_'

The wave of embarrassment that arose from Eragon confirmed her suspicions. '_She must be a powerful warrior._'

'_She wouldn't have done so well if we weren't so tired,_' Eragon complained.

'_She had the same amount of sleep as you did, little one._'

As he stammered for an answer, she said, '_How are you holding up?_'

'_With what?_' he replied, caught off-guard.

'_With the old one's death_._'_

Eragon gave off a mental sigh. '_I know I should be mourning his passing more than I am, but...it just seems so easy to forget._'

'_We must be careful not to fall to this temptation. It would likely be disastrous.'_

'_Yes. I must admit, I never suspected that he was a Rider. Brom! He really was an old man - as old as the Forsworn. Everything he taught me about magic, he must have learned from the Riders themselves...'_

'_I knew what he was the moment he touched me at your farm_'

'_And you didn't tell me? Why?_'

'_He asked me not to._'

'_I wonder just how many secrets he kept,_' Eragon replied. If he noticed Saphira's slight unease at the comment, he didn't mention it. Instead, he continued, '_Teo and Svana are also like that. So is Murtagh. Yet, I was so quick to distrust those two. I wonder if-ow!_' Eragon was cut off by Teo basically throwing him to the ground. "You awake now?" he asked with a smile. As Eragon climbed up to his feet, Saphira pulled back, and decided to speak with Svana. Svana lept for her blade, but didn't draw it before calming down. She walked over to Saphira and asked, "Geh, Dovah? What is it you wanted?"

'_I wished to say that, from what I have heard, you have a great level of skill,_' Saphira replied, hearing a song on the edge of her hearing coming from somewhere.

''Nox hi, Dovah. Thank you."

'_I wish to personally see how well you fight sometime._'

"As I desire to see how well you fight. I desire to see how well a dragon fights with an additional set of legs."

'_What do you mean?_' Saphira asked quizically.

"From where we come from, the wings of dragons act as their forelegs."

'_That is very strange._'

"To me, you are the strange one, but I guess it comes with the territory of being on a different world." After musing for a few seconds, Svana asked, "I would really prefer not having someone speak to me mentally, so would you be able to try something for me?"

'_What?_'

"Would you try to say the standard greeting in the dragon language? Not with your mind, but with your voice."

'_I do not think it will work, but I will try. What is it?_'

"Drem Yol Lok," Svana replied.

Saphira attempted to speak the words, silently, in order to only have Svana hear her attempts at speaking. She was only able to perform sounds that she could naturally perform, which were nowhere close to being actual words. She began to reach for Svana's mind, thinking that the ability to speak as the Dragonborn was asking was not possible with her type of dragon, when she once again heard the song playing. She listened to it for a few seconds, feeling how it was stirring something ancient within her. Grappling with the feeling, she tried one more time. It was very, very rough, and heavily broken, but what she said could be recognized as the greeting by an ear that knew what was trying to be said. Svana smiled, and asked, "Would you permit me to ride with you today or in the near future in order for me to teach you the language?"

'_In the future, possibly. Today I wish to speak with Eragon about some things that happened before you arrived._'

"Understandable." Svana looked over to where Eragon and Teo were standing. "Fuck. Looks like I need to stop Teo from acting like an idiot," she said, beginning to rush over.

Saphira looked over and saw Teo dodging punches thrown by Eragon. Saphira decided to take the opportunity to slam her tail between the two when they were far enough apart that they wouldn't be able to continue fighting. Svana then walked up to Teo and punched him in the face. "What was that for?" Teo said.

"I know you started the fight."

"How?"

"You're you. And you only slept for two hours."

"Yeah...that's true," Teo said as he cast a healing spell.

"...how did you cast a spell without the Ancient Language?" Eragon said, having been about to say something, but it being lost in amazement at what Teo did.

"Now there's a name for a language." Teo said, proceeding to sweep his arms across the sky as he continued, "'The Ancient Language'. Which language is it? The ancient one."

"You're mocking me again."

"Maybe," Teo said, with Svana kicking him to the ground for it.

"It's the normal way to cast spells. You can say the name of the spell if you want a little more power, it is a complex one, or is the Thu'um, but, for the most part, you really don't need to speak. I'm going to guess that the way you access magic is different than our way, all things considered," Svana said. Looking towards the sun, she continued, "Let's discuss the mechanics later. We're burning daylight."

"But..."

"Burning. Daylight. Unless you want to only sleep for three hours again, we move out."

"...Fine."

Murtagh had prevented the horses from running off after Saphira had slammed her tail down, and, with little protest, they began their movement towards Gil'ead.

* * *

**Please Review to tell me of everything I screwed up, did right, or ways to improve. The flow towards the end kinda messed up, in my opinion, but I have some html programming I need to do, so I thought might as well end it there. Also, how did I do with Saphira and Svana's Sword?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you just love it when you can't find the book to remember some name?**

**So...apparently Eragon had a few ribs wounded at this point that was preventing him from sparring in the main canon...whoops. Let's...retcon that into having been less damage.**

**Also, to explain the sentience to those who are confused, as I don't think the actual reason it happened will come up in the story (who knows, though. I may surprise myself, in which case, I'll need to edit this chapter.) In this iteration of the Elder Scrolls universe, each time a soul gem is used upon an object, a very small sliver is always left behind. It's at such a small level that it wouldn't amount to much, but if it is subjected to the treatment of having had the gems used on it over several centuries, the amount of fragments will slowly grow to the point that they could recombine into a single soul, tied to the object. We know Chillrend has been around since Oblivion, a little over 200 years ago as of current in Elder Scrolls lore. It is possible that it could have been around for several decades, or even centuries before that point, which would have given it enough time to reach that point.**

**I would like to go on record saying that I didn't just make that up when I began writing this chapter. *shifts eyes back and forth***

**Anyway, disclaimer: I own what is mine, not anything else.**

* * *

The sun was getting low on the horizon when Svana, Teo, and Murtagh came upon a town, of which the latter was glad for, as the two former had gotten close to finding out he was a descendant of Morzan. Teo sent a message off to Eragon to meet them on the ground, so they cut off to the side of the road, heading to where Eragon had said Saphira was landing. Saphira landed, the position that kept her hidden from the town, so Eragon dismounted from her.

"So," Svana said. "Who has any money? I'm sure you want to sleep in an inn tonight."

Combined, the total of what both he and Eragon had a decent amount for being travelers. Teo then said, "Give us a quarter of it. I'll pay you back."

"Why-"

"Someone owed a person five hundred septims, which is what we call the money from where we are from," Svana cut in. "Yet only had fifty. He," she said, pointing to Teo. "Offered to get the person five hundred gold by the end of the week, when the money was due. He was given 20 septims. By the end of the day, he had gotten 2000 septims. You want money? Give it to him."

"How was he so sure?"

"I'm very good friends with luck" Teo replied, putting one arm around Svana and using the other to gesture. "How do you think I'm married to her and still alive?"

"Most husbands would say that they were lucky to have their wife rather than saying they are lucky to still be alive," Svana responded.

"Yes, but I'm me an you're you. The first time they met they were in love. The first time we met, we tried to kill each other."

"Ah yes," Svana said, looking as if she was remembering a past event. "As I recall, I was on a routine patrol for the Legion, and you were badly dressed in discarded Stormcloak armor with a Forsworn Briarheart's helmet doing an odd dance on a pile of Stormcloak and Imperial bodies that were both naked and on fire, equipment strewn everywhere, while firing random spells into the air."

"And that was only the start of the madness," Teo said.

"You were a full-out devotee of Sheogorath at that time," Svana said, laughing. "Almost could have rivaled the Mad God itself!"

As Teo gave Svana a kiss after her laughter died down, Murtagh gave them both a blank stare. Out of the corner of his eye, he slightly saw Eragon's bewildered state, and heard a bit of what might have been considered laughter from Saphira's direction. Two thoughts ran through his mind. First, '_What kind of world are these people from._' Then, '_Never cross these people. There is no telling what they might do._'

Taking his arm from around Svana after breaking the kiss, Teo said, "Anyway, the money?"

Murtagh snapped out of the daze and tossed the amount he requested to him without question, due to the new-found information.

"Thank you," Teo replied. Murtagh mounted on Tornac and Svana got onto Snowfire. Eragon climbed onto Cadoc, which had Teo, who had been riding the horse, jump onto Snowfire behind Svana, then leaning back at a thirty degree angle. It was as such that they approached the town, with the exception of after seeing Eragon disguise himself, Murtagh asked him to use it on him as well. Neither Teo nor Svana commented upon his request, if they had heard it.

When they reached the town, they stabled the horses and went to the town's inn. Murtagh and Eragon went to one of the tables while Teo and Svana went to other areas of the inn.

Once they were out of range, Eragon asked Murtagh, "What do you think of them?"

"Svana and Teo?"

"Yes."

"Their mentalities are...different to such a degree that I am not sure what to think."

"Same. One instant they seem normal, but the next..."

"They're doing something that no sane being would think of?"

"Yes."

"I wonder what sort of place they are from if that is their mindset?"

"It's almost as if they expect to head in any direction and encounter some sort of conflict that they have to figure their way out of within a short amount of time."

Svana came up to the table and sat down. "Found a camp of slavers that the people around here want gone."

Both Eragon and Murtagh were stunned. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, didn't take too long to find the someone who would give me information. They'll even pay us a bit as there is a bit of extortion being done in order to prevent them from taking away a few townsfolk for an easy sale at Dras Leona. Granted, we wouldn't need that as an incentive."

The two of them stayed stunned, as Svana continued, tossing them a key, "Anyway, here's the key to the room for the two of you. Last one on the left. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to grab some food and a drink, see how good the cuisine here is."

After Svana left, there was silence between Eragon and Murtagh, broken by the latter saying, "I think we've overlooked something. Either about our world, or something to do with them."

This was soon followed by them both hearing "You dirty cheater!" being shouted from the direction Teo had gone off towards. The pair headed over there, and heard followed by Teo's reply of "I think you're saying that to the wrong person."

"What is that supposed to mean?" shouted a giant of a man.

Smirking and planting his feet on the table, Teo replied, gesturing his hand oddly, "Take a wild guess."

Rage became palpable on the man's face, and he threw a punch. Teo dodged by rolling off of the chair, causing the table to upturn and coins to be scattered. Dodging the friends of the angered man, Teo rushed past the front of the upturned table, and rushed out the door. The drunken group he had so angered followed him, as Eragon and Murtagh noticed Svana going up to the second floor. The two of them walked over, causing her to jump. "Scared me to Oblivion. What do you want?" she asked.

"Why did you come up here? Shouldn't we go after Teo?" Eragon asked.

Svana smiled. "Ah. Wait and see."

Following her, they saw her open the window at the far end of the second story hall, allowing, after a couple minutes, to have Teo roll in through it, having apparently jumped from an adjacent building.

"Well, That took me a bit longer than I remember. Here's your money," Teo said, tossing a bag of coins to Murtagh.

Seeing Teo had more coins past what had been given, Murtagh asked, "Where did it all come from?"

"Oh these?" Teo replied, pointing to the other bag he had that contained roughly half the amount of coins they had when they counted what they had before they came into town. "I found them on the ground." Turning to Svana, he asked, "Which room is ours?"

Svana, after securing the window, replied, "this way," partially dragging him into a room three down on the opposite side of the hall from Murtagh's and Eragon's. Eragon turned to Murtagh and asked bewildered, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," he replied. "But I get a feeling we have managed to blunder into something that that statement will turn out to become a usual remark, if not an inescapeable chant, whenever we are around them."

* * *

**From what I have seen, there are generally two styles people tend to play Skryim. Either being serious and consciously or unconsciously roleplaying through the game, or going 'Fuck Everything!' and doing crazy stuff. I'm pretty sure you can guess which is which.**

**Anyway, please review.**


End file.
